


Trabajo

by Zuzonicorn



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Ayyyy, I'm Sorry, Police AU, aleks is kidnapped, learning to tag, puppers killed, they're coppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James wakes up to find an email from an anonymous source in his inbox, he opens it, only to find out his friend and roommate Aleks was kidnapped and is being held for ransom!  With the help of his police training and friends on the police force, will James find him before it’s too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trabajo

“James, okay, James--calm down.” Jordan rubs his tired eyes as he tries to calm his frantic friend. “What’s wrong?”  

An angry huff rips from James’ throat.  “I-it’s Aleks.  He’s being held for ransom.”

Jordan drops his hand from his face and suddenly feels more awake.  “W-what?  You better not be joking, James; we are cops, you know.”

“I am not fucking joking, you dick!  He didn’t come home last night, and now I’ve got this email with pictures attached.  One of them has Aleks, and the other, Mishka--” his voice catches, and he continues, “she’s dead, Jordan.  This guy’s not fuckin’ around, whoever he is.”

“Alright, James, forward them to me and Dan.  We’ll take a look at them when I get into work today,” Jordan says calmly, but sternly.  “Stay calm, relax.  Drink some water or tea or something before you come in.  I have to leave now, so I’ll see ya, James.”  He hangs up after an abrupt ‘bye’ from the older male.

Jordan grabs his keys and turns off the lights as he exits.  The drive to the office is quick, no more than twenty minutes in the light traffic of morning.  He pulls into his parking space and briskly enters the building.

“Hey, Jordan.  Have you seen James?”  He was greeted by Seamus, his coworker and James’ best friend.

Jordan scratched his beard and hesitated before answering.  “He’ll be in a little later today.  Something’s happened with Aleks.  I’ll fill all you guys in in the briefing room in twenty.  Get the guys.”  He left for some coffee from the break room before Seamus could ask anymore questions.

Coffee poured and mixed to his taste, he wandered through the slightly cluttered main room and entered the briefing room.  Around the table sat Dan, the cybersecurity expert; Spencer, the forensic scientist; Joe, the sketch artist; Seamus; and the team’s favourite intern, Kevin.

Jordan took a long, warm sip of his coffee.  He swallowed, letting out an ‘ahh’ before promptly slamming his mug on the tabletop.  He rubbed his hands together and began speaking, “Alrighty, boys.  Something’s happened.  You may notice James isn’t here, but he will be later.  He’s not ill or anything, just concerned about Aleks.”

“What’s happened with Aleks?”  The deep voice came from Kevin, whose hand was in the air like he was still at the high school he graduated from over a year ago.

The detective rubbed his facial hair again.  “He… ah… he’s been taken and is being held for ransom.”

The room exploded with hot, angry, concerned energy.  Everyone stood up, hands on the table, yelling.  Jordan sighed, put his hands up, and began explaining.

* * *

An hour later, James had come in, and the gang was fully briefed.

“Last night, Aleks went out to walk Mishka, but he never came home.  At first, I didn’t think anything of it; he is a grown man who can take care of himself, after all.  I figured he might be out at a bar getting a drink, or trying to pick up a girl, or something,” he paused, catching his composure before continuing about his friend, “but he never came home.

“This morning, I got an eerie email from an unfamiliar sender, demanding a ransom for Aleks--or rather, Aleks’  _ life _ .”

“How much did they stake his life to be worth?” Piped Kevin, trying to lighten the mood with an inappropriate joke.

James shuddered. “...one million dollars.  At first, I figured it was just a prank from one of you, and I ignored it.”

“What made you decide it wasn’t a prank and to start actually worrying?” Asked Dan, already knowing what happened but wanting to make a transition.

“I received another email from the same address.  However...this one had pictures attached.  I forwarded them--as well as the emails themselves--to Dan and Jordan.  Dan, if you will,” James nodded at Dan, who then projected the pictures for the group to see. “Thank you, Dan.” The men gasped.  Up on the projector screen, there was a grotesque picture of Aleks.  He looked tired, and was full of blood. “It’s painful to see him in this state, but yes...it is Aleks.  It looks far too realistic to be edited, and I felt that none of you would go through this sort of trouble for a reaction out of me.  And next…”

Dan flipped to the next image.  More gasps, and someone whispering, “Poor Mishka…”  The image was Aleks’ dog that he took on his walk, Mishka.  The keeshond pup was mutilated and, evidently, dead.  James’s voice was choked up and could hardly speak, but he managed, “Mishka appears to have also been taken.  Her state helps imply that this is most definitely a serious matter, and not just some prank.”

“How the hell could someone be so cruel?!” burst out Seamus, unable to hold in the frustration after seeing such a once-energetic pup now in such a ruined state.

“I wish I knew…  If I had an answer for you, I would have an idea of who did it.  We just…” James took a deep breath and regained composure, “we just need to keep our heads on straight to find the culprit before they do any more harm to Aleks--or anyone else, for that matter.”

* * *

After chaos had calmed down to less than murmurs and whimpers, the room was dead silent.  Everyone wanted to say something, but no one could get anything out.

Jordan cleared his throat.  “Well, guys, time to get to work.  We have to find Aleks before he ends up like Mishka.  Even if James can pay the ransom, this guy doesn’t deserve it.  He’s a bad man that needs to be stopped.”  He looked around the room at his friends and coworkers.  He flashed a determined smile and raised his fist with a shout.  “Trabajo!”

“Trabajo!” The chorus of resolute cheers joined him, and they all went to work.

* * *

The investigation went on for days, and they guys just kept getting more and more worried for their friend.  They would think they’d found Aleks and his kidnapper, but when they got to the possible holding site, it would be barren.  However, there was definite proof Aleks had been there at some point; he left clues behind.  The tiniest, simplest of clues, but most certainly Aleks’.

The first they found was in an abandoned house filled with homeless people.  Apparently, one of the scruffy and grungy men remembered seeing a blindfolded man being escorted out of the house.  In thanks for their cooperation, Kevin bought them all a hot meal and a place to stay for the night.

The second was at a warehouse in the industrial area of Denver.  Here, splattered on the floor, was blood.  Jordan had a sample sent to Spencer.  It was Aleks’.  Unfortunately, it contained traces of Flunitrazepam, or more commonly, Rohypnol, meaning he had been drugged at some point at that location.

Several more locations were searched by Jordan, Seamus, and James.  Each one found some kind of biological clue at each place they investigated.  They were beginning to lose hope by the fourth day, but then Dan hurried into the somber break room with some exciting news.

“Guys!  I think I’ve found Aleks for sure this time!”

Chairs screeched against the faded tiles and mugs banged onto tables as everyone rushed to ask Dan what he found out.

“Whoa, chill,” he chuckled.  “We’ve gotten an anonymous tip; some said they saw a suspicious character enter a house across the street from them.”

Seamus fixed his blond hair and crossed his arms.  “What exactly makes this guy suspicious?” he asked, his own tone cautious.

“The guy had a hat ‘like in the movies’”--he used air quotes around the phrase--“and kept glancing behind him like he thought he was being followed.”

Seamus, always the skepticist, continued his questioning.  “So?  He could’ve just been anxious or in a hurry.  This ‘anonymous tip’ might just be overthinking things.”

Dan sighed.  “They heard sobbing from the house when they walked their dog by it, so at least someone’s getting abused, and that still needs to stop.”

The blond stood from his leaning position against the counter.  “What are we waiting for, then?  We’re the cops and whatever’s happening needs to be stopped.  So I say… trabajo?”

“Trabajo!”

* * *

The night was quiet as Jordan and gang crept up to the aforementioned house.  Jordan was going to knock on the front door, and if whoever was inside tried to run, Seamus and James were around the back, pistols at the ready.

The detective raised his fist to knock.  Before he could rap on the door once, he heard hurried shuffling and objects being knocked over.  He instead kicked the door open and quickly looked around, glock positioned and loaded.  He thought he heard footsteps and turned to investigate; his ears picked up a door slam open and a familiar yell resonate throughout the house.

“Freeze, asshole!” James’ loud voice boomed in the house.  Jordan quickly went to investigate, finding James straddling the runner on the floor, glock two inches from the poor guy's nose.  Seamus was nowhere to be seen.

“Really, James?  Always so brutal,” Jordan sounded scolding, but from the smile on his face one could tell he harboured a lot of affection for the older male.  James looked up at him to flash him a smile, but it only lasted a second before his angered face was back and he looked at the guy on the ground.

“Now, I’m only going to ask this,  _ kindly,  _ once.  Where the fuck is Aleks, you asshole‽”  His point was emphasized by his left hand yanking up the guy’s shirt and slamming him none too gently against the floor.

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  He held a terrified look on his face.

“Don’t lie to me, asshole!”

“I already said I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the poor guy had tears in his eyes by this point.

Jordan spoke up for the first time since entering the room.  “Then why’d you try to run?”

Before the guy could answer, Seamus marched up the stairs from the basement, a shivering and pale Aleks in his arms.  “Hey guys, I found Aleks,” he stated, sounding calm.  He may have sounded calm, but anyone could see the burning rage in his blue eyes.

“Don’t know what he’s talking about, huh?” Jordan questioned.  “Arrest him.”

* * *

The man’s trial was quick.  His name was Max Gonzales; he was an illegal immigrant who had searched for work, but found none and instead turned to dirty money--drug dealing and other dirty jobs.  He was charged with assault and battery, kidnapping, and, to top off the cake, severe animal abuse.

Aleks rehabilitated quickly, and was back to his normal routine of sleeping all day and playing games and eating pizza until three am within two weeks.

Since Aleks missed his dog terribly, James bought a ‘welcome home’ present for the both of them; a fluffy puppy corgi he had named Ein.

Since that incident, James wouldn’t let Aleks go outside by himself without accompaniment, or at least a knife.


End file.
